Josh and the Big Wall!/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Josh and the Big Wall! Transcript (The episode opens with Bob and Junior on the countertop.) Bob: Hi kids, and welcome to VeggieTales! I'm Bob the Tomato. Junior: And I'm Junior Asparagus! Bob: And we're here to answer your questions. Junior: Yep, that's right! Bob: I bet you're wondering where Larry is. He was a little tired after the last show, so we decided to let him sleep in today. But don't worry, he'll be here pretty soon. In the meantime, Junior Asparagus has very graciously agreed to help out. Junior: Hi! Bob: Now Junior... Junior: Yes, Bob? Bob: Today we got a letter from Victor Bartholemew from Sausalito, California. Junior: Oh. Hi, Victor! Bob: Victor has a problem, he says there's a kid named Louis in his class, who hit him yesterday. Junior: Oh my! Bob: Oh my is right! Now in church, Victor just learned that God wants us to be nice to people, even when they're not nice to us. But Victor doesn't really feel like doing that. Deep down inside, he wants to hit Louis back, what should he do, should he do it this way or should he do it God's way. Junior: Oh, wow. I know how you feel, Victor. Sometimes the stuff I learn in church doesn't sound like very much fun, sometimes I feel like doing things my own way, too. Do we suppose to have a story about that? Bob: Oh, do we! Have I ever told you about the Israelites? Junior: Hmm, the Israelites... Oh yeah, I remember those guys! Weren't they suppose to be God's chosen people? Bob: That's what the bible says. Junior: Oh, I bet they always follow God's directions. Bob: Oh, ho, ho. You think so, wouldn't you? But sometimes God's directions didn't seem to make sense to them. You see...well... maybe I should just show you. Junior: Huh? Bob: Close your eyes, Junior, and don't open them until I say so. Junior: Alright. (Bob and Junior then close their eyes as a strong wind blows up that blows Junior's hat, before the wind transports them to the deserts of Israel.) Bob: Okay! Junior: What?! How did we get here?! Bob: We're using our imagination. Junior: Oh. So there must be the Israelites. Bob: Yep! Junior: Well, why are they out here in the middle of nowhere? Bob: Oh ho, now that is a good question. Have you ever heard of a guy named Moses? Junior: Hmm, isn't he the one who parted the Red Sea? Bob: Right again, but we're going to go back a little further. The Israelites were living in Egypt, but not because they wanted to, know the Egyptians had taken them captive, and we're making them work very hard as their slaves Junior: Oh dear! Bob: It was miserable. But God cared about the Israelites. So he sent Moses to lead them out of Egypt and into their own land, the Promised Land. Junior: This is the Promised land? Bob: Oh, no no no. All the land God promised it was wonderful. You could grow things and there was lots of food. No, this is the desert. Junior: So, why are they here? Bob: Ah, yes. That is the point. When Moses and the Israelites left Egypt. All they had to do is follow God's directions, and go right to the promised land. But uh, they didn't always follow God's directions, sometimes they went their own way instead. Junior: What do you mean? Bob: Well for example. Moses led them to the promised land right away. But when some of the Israelites took a look around, they saw people there have looked like giants. That scared them so much, they wouldn't go in, they got to the land God promised him. And then they turned around and ran away. Junior: Oh my! Bob: Now God was very disappointed with the Israelites for not following his directions. So he told them that none of them could go into the promised land for 40 years. Junior: You're kidding me! Bob: Nope. That's why they're stuck here in the desert. Junior: Wow. Bob: By the time forty years had gone by, Moses had died. Junior: I thought the story was about him. Bob: No! It's about Joshua. (Camera switches to Larry as Joshua) Junior: Joshua. Who's he? Bob: Well, he was Moses' helper. When Moses died, Joshua became Israel's new leader. Joshua(Larry The Cucumber): Do I know you? Bob: I'm the narrator. Joshua: Oh... Bob: The Israelites were very sad about Moses' dying because he was a great leader. But at last, it was finally time. (Promised Land) {Italic=singing} Pa: It's time? Scooter: It's time? Jimmy: Did he just say it's time? Percy: We didn't have a lot of fun in the desert. We didn't have a lot of fun in the sand. Tom: But saddle up your cow. Percy: And will behind us now. All: Because we're goin' to the promised land. Jimmy: For years I've eaten nothing but manna. A dish that is filling but plan. Jerry: But now we're on our way. Pa: I'll have a cheese shouffle. All: Because we're goin' to the promised land. Scooter: The dining was lousy with Moses but will be feasting with Josh in command! Jimmy: I'd like a taco please and some pintos and cheese. All: Because we're goin' to the promised land. Jimmy: With waffles on my plate. All: Cause we're goin' to the promised land. Pa: I hear it's flowing with milk and honey. Jimmy: Sounds sticky. All: Cause we're goin' to the promised land. Yeah we're goin' to the promised land. Cause we're goin' to the promised land. Bob (voice over): So off they went. After 40 years, the Israelites were finally going to their new home. With a big grin, Joshua led his people into the promised land. Unfortunately, he overlooked one little detail-- ( Joshua bumps into something ) Bob (voice over): Jericho. (Silly Songs with Larry for The Song of the Cebú) Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Larry the Cucumber presents, in a sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event, The Song of the Cebu! Larry: Ce-bú! T''his is a song about a boy... a song about a little boy and his cebús...a song about a little boy and his three cebús...The little boy who had...a sick cebú...a sad cebú...and a mute cebú. And also a hippo. Um... uhh... this is me at the airport. This is my aunt Ruth. This is me at a bullfight. This is me fighting the bull. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ooo! Larry: This is me and the bull. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ahh! Larry: This is me and the bull and... I think that's the bull's cousin. He's a cebú! Archibald: Hold it! You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector and a bed sheet! And what on earth is a cebú, anyway? Larry: It's kind of like a cow. See? Archibald: Yes. Well, very good. This could be interesting. Carry on! Larry: ''Cebú! Sing it with me! Cebú! '' Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: ''Cebú! Larry: Boy is riding with cebú Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Boy is riding with cebú Larry: Into town in his canoe Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Into town in ''his canoe ''Larry: Sick cebú is rowing and sneezing. Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: ''Achoo moo moo,achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo ''Larry: Hippo chewing on bamboo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Hippo chewing on bamboo Larry: Can't see boy and three cebus Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Can't see boy and three cebus Larry: Sad cebú is rowing and crying Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo Larry: Cebú! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebú! Larry: Cebú! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebú! All: Achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, achoo moo moo achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, cebú !''Larry: ''Hippo seen by mute cebú J immy, Jerry & Junior: Hippo seen by mute cebú Larry: Tries to tell the other two ''Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: ''Tries to tell the other two Larry: Mute cebú is waving and grunting Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, ''mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm ''Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Larry: Uh-oh. Archibald: Wait! What happens next? Larry: Um ... Archibald: Does the hippo see them? Is the poor mute cebú successful in communicating the imminent danger to the other passengers? Is the boy injured? Why is the sad cebú sad? Is the canoe wood or aluminum? Larry: Oh look! There's me and Bob at Sea World! Oh, wow. Jimmy, Jerry, & Junior: Ooo! Larry: Forgot about that one. There's me and that bull again. Archibald: You can't just start a song and leave it hanging like that! You know, I've come to expect a lot more from you. This is quite disappointing! I'm going to have to speak to Bob about this. Larry: Oh look, a cebú! Cebu! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebu! Larry: No, wait ... that's a water buffalo. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: No more song about cebú! Need another verse ''or two! ''Audience is standing and leaving, Bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo moo moo moo. Jimmy: I want my money back! Jerry: Yeah, that'd be ... that'd be good. (Camera fades back to the Jericho.) Phillipe: Did you hear something, Jean-Claude? Jean-Claude: May we, Phillipe. I think someone has bumped our wall. (The French Peas are looking down to the Isrealites.) Joshua: Who are you? Jean-Claude: Who are we? I think we should ask. Who are you? Joshua: Oh um. I am Joshua and these are the children of Israel. Phillipe: Ooh! Hello children! Jimmy: Hi! Phillipe: It was nice to meet you, now go away. Joshua: Ahem! No, You don't understand! God has given us this land for our new home! So well, You're gonna have to leave. Phillipe: Oh, ho ho ho. Did you hear that, Jean Claude? The little pickle says "We have to leave." Joshua: I'm a cucumber. Jean-Claude: Ha ha! That is hilarious! Phillipe: Ho, Ho Jean-Claude: Ha, Ha Ahem! Let me point something out to you, pickle. We have a wall. Phillipe: Uh-huh. Jean-Claude: You did not! Phillipe: No. Jean-Claude: If anyone is to be doing the leaving, it will be you. Joshua: Now listen to me! Our God said that this land was ours! and that all we had to do was follow his directions so... I'm afraid, If you don't come out, We're going to have to come in there after you! Phillipe: Oh, Ho, Ho. Ho, ho! Jean-Claude: Ha, Ha, Ha, ha, I'd like to see you try, you could never get over our giant wall, tiny pickle! Phillipe: Yes, Tiny Pickle you are not a mighty dill, you are just a baby gerkin Joshua: I'm a cucumber. Jean-Claude and Phillipe: (both laughing) Phillipe: (drops the slushie) Ooh, my slushie!! (Slushie falls into Jimmy Gourd's head) Jimmy: Maybe we should fall back and regroup. Jean-Claude: Ha, Ha Phillipe: Ho, Ho Jean-Claude: Flee, you cowards! You may have your God, But we have our Wall! Phillipe: Aha! Jean-Claude: Ho, Ho Bob: Well, things weren't going as smoothly as Joshua had hoped, So the Israelites decided to pull back and talk things over. Tom: That's a big wall. Pa Grape: This time, I really mean it! We should go back to the Egypt. All: Huh? Pa Grape: Don't you remember? Tom: We were in slavery. Pa grape: Jimmy: Jerry: Oh yeah, that's right, Jimmy. Jimmy: Jerry: Yeah! Pa Grape: They are so impressive. Bob: Well, Joshua Jimmy: Pa grape: Is Egypt north or south? Bob: Junior: How did he do that? Bob: Joshua: I'll be right back. Bob: Junior: Whoa! Bob: Joshua: Are for us or for our enemy? Commander(Archibald Asparagus): Neither. But as commander of the lord I have now come. Bob: Joshua: (muffled): What message has the lord brought for his servant? Commander: I'm sorry but Joshua: (spits) I said, "What message has the lord brought for his servant?" Commander: Joshua: Yes, that's what I've said. Commander: Larry: Great! What are they? Commander: Ah yes, ahem. The Lord say to you, Joshua. See, I have delivered Jericho into your hands. March around city once with all your men. Do this each day for six days, have seven breasts getting trumpets overams harms in front of the ark. On the seventh day, march around the city seven times with the breasts blowing the trumpets. When you hear the sound a long blast, have all the people give a loud, shout and the walls of the city will collapse! And Jericho will be yours! Well, have fun. Junior: Those are some Bob: Joshua: ...And the walls of the city will collapse and Jerchio will be yours. Bob: Jimmy: So, we're supposed to hop around the city for 7 days, blow our little horns, yell and the walls are Joshua: Yep, those are God's directions. Jimmy: Jerry: Ooh! Then we could eat them. Pa grape: Last call for egypt! Whose coming with me? Isaralite 1: I will. Isarelite 2: Count me in! Jimmy: Just a minute! Isarelites: Ooooh! Jimmy: Behold our creation...The Wallmenator 3000! (clapping) Tom: How are we clapping? Pa Grape: I have no idea... (clapping continues) Junior: This is terrible! It looks like they're gonna ignore god's directions again. (Bob shushes junior) Bob: Josh has something to say. Joshua: Um, I think we're forgetting something. Ahem. (The Lord Has Given starts) Larry: The lord has given his land to us. No need to fuss. He knows what's he doing. We know that he will care of us If we will follow him. Joshua: Now everyone, sing together. The Israelites: The lord has given his land to us. No need to fuss. He knows what's he doing. We know that he will take care of us If we will follow him. Joshua: As your new leader, I think we should try doing it God's way first. Bob: Well, The Israelites Jean Claude: What are you doing? Jimmy: We're going to knock your wall down! Jean Claude: By walking around in circles? Jimmy: Yes. It's not because were crazy or anything. Our God told us to do it his way. Phillipe: Oh, zat's a great idea! You go ahead and keep walking! (Keep Walking starts) (Phillipe): Keep walking, but you won't knock down our wall Keep walking, but she isn't gonna to fall! It's plain to see your brains are very small To think walking, will be knocking down our wal''l You silly little pickle, you silly little peas You think that walking round will bring this city to its knees? The awesome power of this wall, we've clearly demonstrated Ah, but out here in this hot hot sun, perhaps your dehydrated? (Jean Claude): I pity them Philippe (Phillipe): Ah, meh wee, Jean Claude, meh wee Won't you join me in my irritating little song? (Jean Claude): It would be an honor (Jean Claude and Phillipe): ''Keep walking, but you won't knock down our wall Keep walking, but she isn't gonna to fall! It's plain to see, your brains are very small To think walking, will be knocking down our wall (Both): Keep walking, but you won't knock down our wall Keep walking, but she isn't gonna to fall! It's plain to see, your brains are very small To think walking, will be knocking down our wall It's plain to see that your brains are very small To think walking, will be knocking down our wall French pea army: (laughing) (Phillipe): Alrlight boys let them have it! Fire at will! Joshua: Double time! Bob: Well, It wasn't a pretty sight but they did make it around Jericho. Back at their camp at night. They talked it over. Joshua: Well, uh t-that could have been worse. We made it all the way around. So, um we only have to do this 6 more days. And t-that will take care of it. Well what do you think? (The Israelites are badly wounded.) Jimmy: I got slushie in my ear. Larry: Um, do you think that's a good idea? Pa Grape: Who wants to see the pyramids? I'm organizing the tour. Larry: No wait. Bob: Things were Junior: Wait! Don't you see what you're doing? God gave you directions and you're ignoring them. Jimmy: All right, we're in. Jimmy: Does anyone have any saline? (The episode ends, fades back to Bob and Junior at the countertop.) Bob: Well, what you think? Junior: That was amazing! Bob: I'll be right back. (The slushie drops.) Bob: Huh, what? Jean-Claude: Not so fast, tomato! Phillipe: Yes, we love that song! (QWERTY opens the verse of "As For God, His Way is Perfect 2nd Samuel 32:31a.) Bob: "As For God, His Way is Perfect. 2nd Samuel 32:31a". Junior: Yeah! Bob: Well, we're out of time for today. Remember... Junior: God Made You Special and He Loves You Very Much. Both: Bye! (As Bob and Junior leave, the door was open and closes it, Larry appears in his pajamas.) Larry: (Yawns) Is it time for the show? (It goes black out when it's off.) Larry: Ah nuts. Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts